101st Annual Hunger games
by Yakamaniac
Summary: The rebellion failed and district thirteen was completly destroyed, the games were brought back and every district is paying the price for rebellion. This is the story of Erik from district seven and how the games change him.
1. Parade

101st Annual Hunger games

Chapter 1 (The parade)

**This is my second attempt at creating a completely original hunger games plot thingy with my own tributes and everything I even have it all planned out so here we go!**

My name is Erik Jolt, I can hardly follow what has happened the past few days but it all comes rushing back to me, we were at the reaping back home in district seven, all I remember is a girl screaming and sobbing that her name had been called but then something else occurs a familiar name is called and I panic, wait its my twin brother Stine. As the peacekeepers drag him forward I run over, before he reaches the stage I call out "I volunteer as tribute!"

The brightly colored woman holds out her hand, Aneemish our district's escort. I can't recall anything a familiar face dances in my vision, Laury Hourse, she has short blonde hair that drops below her eyes and faint blue eyes wait is she standing over me?

"Erik?" She asks me, "Erik!" She repeats. Am I lying down? I feel like it, I push myself up yes now it all comes back to me. "Erik are you okay you had a nasty fall" She smiles this time.

"Uh yes Laury I'm fine" I shake my head.

"Come on you two its time for the parade!" A familiar voice shouts, it's our escort, we've just arrived in the capitol and we're getting ready to be paraded like celebrities.

We're whisked off to our stylists who I cant really tell who they are due to all the tribute colors and it honestly hurts my eyes looking at, him? I'm sure it's a man… I hope it's a man.

Wait is he stripping me!? Oh no, I close my eyes and let the stylists do there work after about ten minutes I open my eyes and look down at what I'm wearing. Flowers, I'm naked apart from flowers placed in a convenient place and on my oh god did they put two red roses on my nipples!? Various colored flowers take the shape of boots wrapped around my foot and continuing up to my knee's.

The stylist then walks over to me with a big smile on his face, in his hands he is holding a crown made of vines and flower as a centre piece of the crown there is a sparkling white rose, he neatly places it on my head. I relax thinking they are finished but I was wrong, they start wrapping vines around my torso and legs but only on the parts that aren't covered with flowers.

Somehow I feel covered but when they let me look at myself I am still showing a lot of skin. But before I can protest they whisk me off to the chariot, to join Laury.

Her outfit was similar to mine, her body was decorated with rainbow flowers, and she wore a dress obviously made from flowers and vines and boots to match. But her headdress was astounding; it was tall and had various vines sticking out with small roses dangling from each thorn.

We are quickly placed on our chariots and we nervously wait for our turn, district one first wearing clothes made of diamonds, rubies and other rare gems. Next is district two, wearing shining armor with small angel like wings placed on the shoulders. Third is of course district three there outfits were made of shining metal, the lights of the capitol were shining off there outfit which seemed that they were wearing old knights armor five sizes too small.

District four was next, she female had a long dress which looked as if it was made from scales from an emerald beast but as it got towards her torso the scales turned an ocean blue. After that was district five, they were dressed rather strangely, on there shoulders were two giant shining bright orbs and strange rings wrapped around them that resembled there district symbol.

After that was six, the female wore a strange dress it look as if it was made from glass, and her giant headdress was almost completely see-through but yet beautifully decorated. Now its my turn, our chariot is sent off down the parade, the sudden light blinds me for a few seconds but when my vision regains and we're surrounded by capitol citizens cheering and throwing roses and hats onto the track of the parade.

I turn to Laury and she's nervously glancing around, she looks terrified just like she did at the reaping, I hope she doesn't burst into tears that will not look good and I wont let her look weak. I nudge her and she jumps and shoots a glare but realizes what I meant so she smiles and starts waving at the capitol citizens.

Once we reach the end of the parade I turn and look at the other districts, district eight the female was gorgeous she had platinum blonde hair and was smiling and waving at the crowd with her blue eyes sparkling but it was obvious she was hiding something, the pair were dressed with various patches of different fabrics but the way it was made it looked outstanding.

District nine the grain district, they looked as if they were dressed as corn strangely, the outfits were bright yellow but behind the females head was a giant sun and for the male a moon. After that was district ten the females dress was patterned like a cow she even had small horns on her head. For eleven there was definitely a high difference between the two, the girl was short but had long hair she couldn't have been any older than twelve but wait? She was swearing and sticking her tongue out to the citizens she is definitely asking for a death sentence.

Finally district twelve; I've heard things have gotten pretty bad down there since the pair of victors and the rebellion all those years ago, the peacekeepers became even more strict than what they were and if they REALLY didn't like you were forced to volunteer even orphans were forced to volunteer but sadly there hasn't been a victor from twelve since the pair of them years ago.


	2. Training

Chapter 2 (Training sessions)

I grumble as our escort and mentor shove us down to the training room, I was told it is completely optional but in there case it was enforced.

Laury hasn't spoken a word since she woke up, she has a tired look on her face and I can't help but feel sorry for her, I had heard her crying in the middle of the night but her door was locked so I couldn't comfort her. But even still when I try to ask her what's wrong she ignores me.

It feels like a blur for the first few moments, we stood around a woman who was giving us what sounded like statistics and advice, taking another glance around I notice that not all twenty four of us are here. I can understand why some of the others didn't turn up, the fear, the pressure and the realization that there chances are slim. But I didn't want to come down here but not for that reason, I wanted to be a surprise, I didn't want the careers to pick me as the first target and see me as a threat… yet.

After the woman finished I was snapped back into reality, her stare was heavy on me, and it must have been obvious I wasn't paying attention. Then she finishes with one more sentence, "And don't forget, leave the fighting, you will have plenty of time in the arena for that" Her words sounded harsh but yet rehearsed so it's obvious she's said all this before.

Quickly the women leaves the room and the various tributes set off to the different training sections, including Laury. For a minute or two I stand and glance around, the careers catch my eye. Six of them, districts one, two and four.

But the one out of the six that caught my eye was the district four girl, she was truly beautiful, her long brown hair hung below her shoulder blades and was shining in the light, but her green eyes shined brighter than the stars themselves. Her lips were slightly plumped and parted as she stood in line behind the girl from one. I quickly turn my head to the scoreboard and look at her name, 'Shani'.

Once the girl from one finished on the combat training she receives a light slap from Shani, it cascades some of her long blonde curls in front of her face which telling by her dark blue eyes she is not amused.

Still I stand and watch in amazement as Shani picks up a sword and begins flawlessly hacking down the dummies but I'm surprised by her next action she throws the blade through the air and it hits dead on the target in the archery section causing the boy from three to jump back in surprise.

Laury then approaches me with another tribute walking with her, the girl from three. The girl had long dark hair and matching eyes. She and Laury were exactly the same size. "Hey Erik!" She finally speaks to me while smiling and I return with a quick grin.

"Oh so this is Erik" The girl from three speaks while looking over at my body, I can't help but slightly flex.

"Stop showing off" Laury glares at me.

"I'm sorry" I mumble. "So" I begin, "What about your district partner?"

She frowns for a second before her face turns soft for a few seconds, "Yeah we're allies, and his name is Leonardo. He volunteered in place of his boy- I mean his friend and I promised to take him home"

"Wow" Laury says with a blank face. It makes my gut churn to hear that, but I hope I won't have to be the one to kill him, people may call me a horrible person but I want to go home, I have a life and a family, just like everyone else in these games. No matter what we do, someone is going to hate us for going home and not there child or tribute.

"Yeah, his 'friend' is my best friend, I promised I'd make Leonardo go home and I'm not breaking that promise" She continues, there is a slight pause before she continues, "Anyway my name is Jamelia from district three" She holds out her hands, I hesitate for a second before complying with the hand shake.

Then Leonardo approaches us, he is only a small amount taller than Laury and Jamelia, he has short black hair and dark brown eyes but by his build I'm a little shocked, he hasn't got huge muscles but he's obviously slightly athletic. "Hey Jamelia, new friends?" His voice is almost silent with a lot of nerves behind it. That's the kind of thing that gets you killed.

"Yeah our allies, they seem cool" Jamelia nodded and smiled.

**Sorry this took so long and I know its kinda short D: But tell me what you think of this and the characters :)**


	3. Training day 2

Chapter 3 (Day two of Training)

**This is dedicated to my best friend hope you get well soon :D**

It's the second day of training, which means one day closer to the games. I tried my all most hardest to avoid going down to training today but once again my escort and mentor shoved me down to the training centre where I once again met with Laury my district partner.

But its not all bad we have two allies so far, but still I cant trust the female yet, she is strong hearted and looks me dead in the eye when she says that she plans to make Leonardo her district partner go home. If I do have to fight her she will be a difficult opponent even though she's from three. Jamelia is her name and she is very skilled with a machete, apparently her father was a criminal and taught her how to fight.

"Erik are you going to use a weapon today?" Laury smiles at me.

"Sure why not" I shrug, Laury doesn't know why I haven't been using my weapons, I thought I told her but apparently not. I planned to keep my skills hidden from the other tributes so I could be a surprise to them and strike while they think I'm weak.

I walk off to the weapons rack in the centre of the room and Laury follows keenly behind, I notice a shining silver axe resting on the side to I reach for it and snatch it firmly. But that's when I notice another hand reaching for it and I turn and spot the district ten boy with a frown on his face. Somehow he isn't intimidated by me, we are exactly the same height and the same build but his face is soft and his blue eyes seemed like they were once joyful.

He can frown all he likes it doesn't change that someone is going to spill his blood. I take the axe over to the training area with the dummies and targets.

The dummies jump out the ground at me and I immediately react by slashing there throats with the axe and slashing the final ones chest open.

"Nice one that was amazing!" Laury cheers.

I notice a nearby target unoccupied so I launch the Axe through the air, in a quick blur the weapon hits close to the bull's-eye.

Turning around on my heels I notice a large group of the tributes are staring at me, some are terrified and some are hungry for my blood, like the careers. They are eyeing me up obviously choosing me as the first target. Fat chance, they can try if they wish I will just slit there throats. I aim to win.

I return all there gazes with a glare and they all return to what they were doing. Laury then walks over to the archery range. I remember she used to run an archery class with her mother, but the poor woman died last year.

I watch Laury load the arrow into the bow and slowly pull back on the string and fire the arrow which hits roughly the centre, definitely a better shot than me throwing an axe.

"Nice shot" I congratulate. But Jamelia cuts me short and steps forward from behind me, I have no idea how long she has been standing there for.

"Yeah I already knew that, if you stuck around yesterday you would have seen it" Her words grind against me, she's obviously trying to annoy me, why would she try to get on my bad side, we're going into the hunger games!? I'll just kill her when I get the chance.

Jamelia frowns and opens her mouth to speak but a large golden trident flying straight past us cuts us from speaking and our heads both turn to where the trident landed, directly in the centre of the target. We turn and see the district four male career grinning proudly.

He is tall and buff, matching his other male comrades, his hair is sandy blonde and like every district four citizen he has emerald green eyes.

"Hey jackass what the hell do you think you're doing!?" Jamelia yells.

Wait is she crazy? I admire her spirit and bravery but he is definitely a major threat! Then she stomps over and shoves him and he hardly budges and shoves her and she falls down to the ground landing on her behind.

Suddenly Jamelia jumps up and latches onto the man and starts scratching and punching him, a crowd of peace keepers and trainers run over and use there combined might and pull her off and drag her away.

The district four male curses and feels the bleeding scratches on his face. I quickly turn to the board and spot that his name is 'Martis'. He walks away still cursing under his breath. His odds of winning are very high almost voted at 60% chance of winning.

I notice Leonardo approaching me, he looks worried. Well I suppose since he might help me win these games I may as well give him some sort of emotional help.

"Yes Leonardo?" I say forcing a slight smile.

"That was uh pretty frightening watching that, I hope Jamelia is okay" He says while twiddling his thumbs.

He is definitely weak but maybe I could train him, I remember Knot Housendeen, the district seven victor for the 98th hunger games. It was hard to believe he is a friend of mine; he was feeble and weak when he left the district but near the end of the games he was almost insane and covered in blood and ready to kill the person standing in his way of going home.

"Maybe some training will make you feel better" I say with a almost emotionless expression.

"Sure why not" He sighs.

We set off towards the weapon rack, out of all the weapons he seems to do better with a hunting knife, I suppose it's better than nothing.

**Please review what you think of each character so far and do you think I'm doing a good job? : )**


	4. Training day 3

Chapter 4 (Training day 3)

**The third and final day of training then its private training then interviews and then the games start.**

The final training day, the games are getting closer and I still don't feel nervous unlike Laury and Leonardo.

I arrive down in the training centre two hours early and I'm surprised to find there are a few tributes already here, including the six careers. I walk over to the weapon rack and grab the plain silver sword. I raise my head and notice the district one girl staring at me, her name is Diamond. She has long golden hair and shining blue eyes filled with blood thirst.

She struts over to me and sizes me up then leans against the weapon rack and still keeps her gaze. The blonde twist her wrist and with one flick she grabs a crossbow loaded with an arrow.

Before I had time to react she twists on her heels and pulled the trigger of the crossbow, the arrow flies through the air and missing tributes heads by inches and slams straight into the target.

Judging from what Ive seen of the careers so far they all seem to be able to throw weapons very well but now she uses a crossbow? That could be a problem. The girl steps closer to me and glares straight into my eyes, she is trying to intimidate me, stupid blonde doesn't know what she's getting herself into.

I place the sword back on the rack and switch it for an axe and walk away. She huffs and walks away, good hopefully she will leave me alone.

After practicing with the axe on my own for around an hour the other tributes start filling the room. For the first time since the parade I notice the two district twelve tributes, the female is the tallest oddly enough. She has fiery red hair, grey eyes and she is extremely thin, she looked as if she hadn't been fed in weeks. I'm guessing she's trying to starve herself; the way she slumps along is as if she can't wait for death to come.

But the male on the other hand looks as If he has been well fed obviously loving the capitol food, doesn't surprise me district twelve is the second poorest district but still the one with the least food since the rebellion. He has some muscle mass and slight cockiness to match.

But then I notice the female's red hair, tied in a single braid over her shoulder just like every district twelve female the past few years. Apparently it has something to do with honoring 'the mockingjay' the reason for the rebellion, I don't think people should be honoring her now considering how worse things have gotten.

I go back to minding my own business and practice slashing and throwing me axe when I'm interrupted by Laury. Who waves at me then hugs me tightly. What is she trying to make us look weak and get us killed?

After bearing through the contact she releases her arms and stares at me with a blank expression, "Good luck" she says coldly. Before I have time to reply she vanishes and joins the two district three tributes who are apparently our allies. I turn back to my target which has been taken from me by the district nine pair so I just leave them to it.

I walk over to the giant board that's hovering over our heads, it has what they think our odds are of winning, ages, district, names and of course pictures of us. I glance at my name, "Erik Jolts, age 18, district 7, odd's of winning are 14 out of 20" I am not satisfied with my odds, even the district ten boy has higher odds than me. But I plan to prove them wrong tomorrow in the private training.

Turning around on my feet I flinch when I notice the district eight girl. She backs away and looks at me, but she isn't scared, simply sizing me up and most likely thinking of a way to kill me. Her platinum blonde hair shining in the light of the training centre.

Her eyes glance up to the odds board; I also turn and inspect hers. "Goldy Lock, Age 16, district 8 and odds of winning are 8 out of 20"

Goldy Lock? Such a strange name, she's blonde too. "Goldy Lox" I smirk, she frowns heavily, anger and hatred suddenly filling her eyes. Before I get the chance to speak again she slaps me… I can feel the sting in my cheek; Goldy lox flicks her hair and stomps away.

I raise my hand so it's touching the stinging part of my cheek which no doubt has a giant hand print. "Erik what the hell" I hear Laury running up behind me so I turn around.

"Just made a joke" I shrug.

"Erik it's the freaking hunger games! We're here to kill each other don't go making jokes are you stupid!?" She frowns, this is a rare sight, Laury getting angry and looking as if she is ready to slap me herself.

"Damnnnn she left a mark" Jamelia laughs as he walks into view.

**Who are you voting for to win? I already know how people die and when and stuff like that but who do you think should win/ can win?**


End file.
